


Brand New

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela knew things could never go back to the way they used to be. Too much had happened, the world too hostile. And even though the world they once knew was changed forever, some things remained constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New

A quiet battlefield was a dangerous one. At least, that was his motto.

76 hefted his rifle, eyes trained behind his visor, vigilant, grip firm, breath steady--there! He 3 'o clock! 76 turned and unleashed a volley of bullets, obliterating the training dummy in seconds. Three more popped up the second it fell, but he was faster, hand moving to the side of his visor automatically.

"I've got you in my sights." he growled. The dummies blew apart as he fired with pinpoint accuracy, finishing off the last with a round of helix rockets, dead center.

He holstered his weapon as the dummies retracted, surveying the training room.

Empty. Just like he felt.

With a sigh, he walked over the to bench and took a seat, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. Age was a cruel mistress, robbing a soldier of everything important to them; agility, reflexes, stamina.

But memories. Those things age was loathe, or at least slow, to take.

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many dummies he shot, or enemies he vanquished, there was one thing that plagued his thoughts; a black, formless shadow, with a bone-white mask, and a dark chuckle that was as hauntingly sinister as it was painfully familiar.

He'd been a fool. A naive, idealistic fool, too high on his own ego and accomplishments to see what had been happening to him, to his team. 

To his friend.

No amount of training could undo the wasted years. No amount of firepower could burn away the memories. And no matter how hard or fast he ran in battle, he couldn't outrun his sins.

76 removed his visor and set it aside, a deep shudder passing through him as a single tear rolled down his scarred cheek.

"Amazing to think you can still feel somewhere deep down in there."

Only one person could sneak up on him like that. "Hello, Angela."

The doctor approached 76, soft footfalls barely audible background noise against the cacophony of his thoughts.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind. Any way I can help?"

A wry chuckle escaped his lips. It was always in her nature to help people, in any way she could. It was one of her best qualities, and her greatest weakness. "I'm fine." he lied.

"You never were good at fibbing, Jack." He flinched at the sound of his old name. Angela took the empty space next to him, surveying the training room. "You were always honest. Always trustworthy." She took a deep breath. "I think I miss that most about you."

"...Why are you here, Angela?"

The blonde folded her hands across her lap and stared forward at nothing in particular. "I keep having dreams. Nightmares, I should say. About Gabriel."

Immediately, 76's eyes narrowed, the soldier gripping the rifle so hard his knuckles turned white. "Reaper. He hasn't been Gabriel for a long time." 

Silence befell the two as 76's words echoed.

"Do you ever think about what things would be like if...what happened hadn't happened?" Angela asked. "If Gabriel had been made commander? If he'd gotten the recognition he deserved? If--"

"He'd still be the traitorous son of a bitch he apparently always was." spat 76. "No amount of praise or promotion can change who a person is inside. Gab--Reaper was always rotten, down to his core. I was just too stupid to see it." He pulled his rifle into his lap. "I should've taken him out when I had the chance."

"You don't mean that. Not one word."

"Yeah. I do. He betrayed us. All of us. Destroyed Overwatch without a second thought, and for what? Glory? To stoke his own ego?" 76 glowered, feeling the rage bubble and froth inside him. "Without Overwatch, the world fell into chaos. Reaper was the starting bell that set this whole mess off."

Angela faced 76. She had that look on her face. That look of concern that somehow managed to seep deep into your soul. "What happened to you, Jack?"

The soldier picked up his rifle and after equipping his visor, returned to the center of the room.

"I grew up."

"Jack--"

"Commence training simulation Beta Gamma." Angela took that as her cue to leave. Just before she exited the training center, she gave 76 one final look as he fired away at the practice dummies. 

His legs were too wide apart, his grip too rigid, his shoulders not set. His entire stance was sloppy, affected.

Angela knew things could never go back to the way they used to be. Too much had happened, the world too hostile. And even though the world they once knew was changed forever, some things remained constant. 

Whereas some things were brand new.


End file.
